Those Avenged
by Phantasmic Arcadia
Summary: Everyone has a secret or two (Sequel to Rabbit Hole)


Excitement rushed through Tsuzuki. Today was the day. The day he had been looking forward to all week! Violet eyes glanced towards the clock every other minute in anticipation, and he felt his concentration begin to fade. Tsuzuki knew it wasn't the best, but who cared? They did paperwork every day of every week of every year! It was alright to slack a bit when you were eager for something, especially if it was just going to be picked up again the next day anyway. A smile took his lips and he leaned over to his partner, grinning widely as his head leaned heavily to one side.

"Hey~ where d'ya want to go tonight?"

Date night! The best night of the week, in Tsuzuki's opinion. It meant he got to experience two of his favorite things a week, in one single day. The first thing being food. All kinds of food! Just the previous week they had discovered a little Korean restaurant nestled away in the corner of some mall in Fukuouka. Now, Tsuzuki wasn't the biggest fan of spicy food, but him and Hisoka had taken to trying a lot of new foods lately. It was amazing to think of how many different dishes existed in the seemingly endless cultures on the earth. When he was alive, he would have never been able to eat something like bulgogi or tteukbokki. And the side dishes! There were so many!

Aside from the fact that half of the meals set his entire mouth on fire, Tsuzuki had decided then and there that he loved Korean food.

His second favorite part of date nights was the fact that he could to be more fluffy with his partner. They didn't exactly get mushy or engage in uncomfortable public displays of affection, but once in a while, when Tsuzuki could tell that Hisoka was especially feeling the the the mood, he knew he could reach his hand out and take a hold of the smaller one beside his.

Often times, whenever he got the chance to hold Hisoka's hand, he would marvel at how soft the skin was. It was strange, considering how often he was in the dojo practicing. Perhaps if he were a living person then his hands would have gained callouses and blisters. Marks to show that he was more than just a young, pretty face, but a talented fighter. Someone who wouldn't be underestimated due to his petite stature. It was at those times, holding Hisoka's hand, that Tsuzuki would always feel a swell of pride bubble up in him. Hisoka, through everything he had gone through and over come, was no push over, and his strength would never cease to impress and empower Tsuzuki himself.

"Actually, I was thinking we could eat in for once."

Pulled from his thoughts, Tsuzuki wouldn't help but blink. Eat in? Hisoka wanted to eat in? Why?

"Eh? But, last time I tried to cook anything, it ended up with-"

"Idiot. Who said you would be cooking?" There was the faintest tint of a blush at Hisoka's cheeks, and he quickly signed off on the page he had been writing up and stood, piling the document in a thick folder that looked to be bursting at any second. "Sorry, but I'm not going to deal with food poisoning again. Besides, I already have everything prepared. All that needs to be finished is the main course." And just like that, Tsuzuki saw the world turn a shade of pink, and swore he could see sparkles.

Courses? There was going to be courses!? Giddy, he contained a squeal of excitement, but just barely. "His-"

He was cut off again as Hisoka swung around, jamming a finger forward and into his chest with several hard jabs. "However! You can't complain about anything! If it's... not to your liking, then I understand. Just.." His cheeks were starting to tinge red. It would have been the first time Hisoka had made them dinner. There was a flutter in Tsuzuki's chest, and he gave a nod, knowing that no matter what it was, or how it was cooked, he would love it. The fact that Hisoka was putting time and energy into it was enough by itself.

"Either way! Finish up your work, and then we can go." Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka turned with a huff, surely off to hand in his work.

With energy renewed at the prospect of a home made meal made by none other than his boyfriend, Tsuzuki was a split second from writing before he stopped dead. Now it was his turn to feel the heat in his cheeks.

That was what they were, weren't they? Boyfriends. They were dating, so it couldn't be anything other than that. Going out together. Dating. Boyfriends. Maybe some day they would even be...

Tsuzuki's sharp intake of breath drew an irritated growl from Terazuma, who still had over two and a half piles of paper work to go. Turning into an angry, destructive beast sure had it's down falls but at least he was soft. Probably. A shudder of revulsion shot through Tsuzuki seconds later at thought thought of feeling the pelt of his nemesis. Ew. Bad.

Tsuzuki had never filed paper work so fast, and soon enough he was running to catch up with Hisoka at the time clock. One by one, they punched out after one another, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but shoot a smug smirk back to Terazuma, waving punched time card in triumph as he left earlier than beast.

He quickly chased after Hisoka, who in turn gave him a curious expression, surely wondering about why he had been lagging behind. Tsuzuki shrugged it off with one of his own handsome, award winning smiles, and reached out to snag Hisoka's hand. It didn't matter once they were off the clock, after all. He was just surprised when Hisoka didn't yank it back with a scowl. Usually, if Tsuzuki were to take his hand outside their work place, he would rip it away and give Tsuzuki a thrashing for even attempting to appear romantic in front of their coworkers. Perhaps he was in a rare Good Mood™. Tsuzuki didn't mind, though. He would take what he could get, when he could get it!

Together, they teleported from the grounds of their workplace and to the steps outside of the little cottage Hisoka lived in. Tsuzuki remembered very well the first day Hisoka had suddenly moved from the cramped little apartment he had first called home, and into the cozy little place. It had been concerning at first, but after the events of Kyoto, he was sure Hisoka just needed a little change in his life in order to deal with the events.

They had all needed a way to cope with what had happened.

Humming happily, he hopped up the steps two at a time, releasing Hisoka's hand only so that he could beat the younger male to the door. He reached out to turn the handle, growing confused when it wouldn't open. An amused snort came from behind him as Hisoka caught up, and the jingle of keys caught his attention. Oh.

"You weren't really expecting to get in while it's locked, were you?"

"Oh, come on. You practically live in the middle of nowhere! What do you need a lock for?" He grinned sheepishly. In truth, he had wanted to open the door for the other male. Oh well.

Tsuzuki stepped aside to let Hisoka unlock the door for them both to get in. Once inside, he dragged his feet out of his stuffy shoes at the entry way before pulling his blazer off and stretching wide. Work clothes were so uncomfortable. Unless they were sent out on a case, all they did was sit in n office all day. Why couldn't they were pajamas? That would be a fair trade off.

"Hey, Hisoka?" Having gone straight into the kitchen after removing his shoes and coat, Hisoka gave a hum as he answered. Tsuzuki surveyed the area with a light frown.

"I was thinking, it's been a little over... how long since you moved here?" He reached down the brush an end table that sat off to the side of the entry way, rubbing his fingers together. Not a single trace of dust. It was very Hisoka, but still a little astonishing. How could a man in his early 20s keep everything so... clean? He trailed his eyes around the living room.

"Almost six months. Why?" Hisoka's green eyes were peering at him from the corner of the kitchen. Doe like. However, Tsuzuki knew that while he was innocent, Hisoka was the most mature among the two of them.

"I was just wonder, there's nothing here. Almost like.." Almost like no one really lived there. There was a couch in the living room, along with a lamp and coffee table on one side. Against the wall, a single book shelf that was surprisingly barren. In the center shelf was the saddest most dried out plant Tsuzuki had ever seen in his life.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hisoka's voice again again, and despite knowing he wasn't seen, Tsuzuki just shook his head.

"Nothing! Hehe, never mind." He examined the rest of the room, a mental barrier in place to keep his concern from spilling into the room. From behind, he felt a pair of eyes on his back for several seconds before the presence disappeared back into the kitchen.

From the corner of his eye, a beam of light caught his attention. A window! That's what this place needed, some light. At the back of his mind, Tsuzuki wondered if that's how the poor plant had met its end. He made his way to the window and pulled the curtain open, wincing just a little as the sun spilled in. It's warmth was evident, and helped blanket the gloomy, bare room with light in an instant.

"Ahh~ Much better."

He smiled, his eyes taking in the lush green hillside. He wasn't sure how Hisoka had been able to score such a great place. There was barely anyone with in a mile! A beautiful area off to the side of some woods. He was sure he even saw a river between emerald trees that stood out under the vibrant glow of the sky.

From the kitchen, he heard the sound of a knife falling on a cutting board. It was one of his most favorite noises. It meant food was being made.

About to spin around, he paused, only to look a the mysterious little shed-like room that seemed to hang off the side of Hisoka's cottage. The door was slightly ajar, and the interior was pitched black, curtains drawn tight over the windows. Perhaps that was where the rest of Hisoka's things were? Just a storage unit. He grinned, more to himself, as he made his way to the kitchen on his tip toes. It was odd to picture someone like Hisoka being lazy.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Hisoka's back to him. A small apron clung to the boys' frail frame, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile at the perfectly tied bow that rested at his back. Ever so silently, he creeped over with nefarious plans, until suddenly Hisoka turned towards him, a large pot in both hands.

At least, the pot had been in both hands.

Their collision had seen to it that the pot was now on the floor with a loud clang, and that the contents were now spilled over the poor boy in front of him. The smell of pork filled his nose, and he looked down to see bones, and other seasonings on in the quickly spreading mess. Suddenly, a wave of pure anger rolled through the room. He gulped, and risked a glance up to his boyfriend.

It was always a bad sign when you couldn't see their eyes from under the shadows of their bangs.

A really bad sign.

"H-hey! Hisoka! Uh, why don't I.. uh, bath! A hot bath!" Tsuzuki flailed and spun around, intent on starting a bath for the younger male, but instead slipped on the growing puddle on the floor. He landed hard, letting out a yelp as his chin smashed into the ground. From behind him, the mass of anger throughout the room seemed to dissipate, and he pushed himself up off the floor, watching as Hisoka crouched down to pick up the pot and bones with a small sigh. A wave of guilt crashed through Tsuzuki as he watched, and he sat up, feeling the prick of tears in his eyes. Hisoka looked up, his face still eerily calm.

"Don't blame yourself." His words were quiet, some what hollow, and it only made Tsuzuki feel worse. He noticed Hisoka wince from the current of emotions, and he quickly reigned himself in as Hisoka set the pot in the near by sink, and removed his soaked apron.

"I'm going to clean off. Once I'm finished, we can go for some tempura. How does that sound?" He leaned over and took Tsuzuki's hand, still sticky from the puddle of broth on the floor, and pulled him up from the floor. Tuzuki silently gave a nod, trying to reign in his emotions before they gave Hisoka anymore trouble to deal with.

Moving over to the sink, Tsuzuki washed his hands off and went into the closet for a mop. He could clean up the mess while Hisoka was in the bath, at the very least. From the door way to the kitchen, Hisoka gave him a small, some what forced smile, before he disappeared off down the wall to the wash room. Tsuzuki glanced around the kitchen, his eyes landed on two bowls of soba that had been perfectly set up, toppings and all. The only thing left had been the broth.

He sighed.

Once the mess had been cleaned up, Tsuzuki flopped down onto the sofa in the barren living room. Even with the sun shining in, something just seemed so lonely. He glanced around a few times, his nose still picking up the scent of the fallen home made broth and cooked soba. It was always this way, wasn't it? His stupid actions got people in trouble. It didn't matter if it was serious or not.

He leaned over and took in a deep breath, trying to recall a calming technique that Watari had taught him about at some point. It had something to do with breathing in for ten seconds, and then releasing for ten seconds longer. Tsuzuki could still feel his heart pounding, and bobbed his knee up and down to help quell some of the anxiety. Suddenly, he decided, fresh air sounded nice. He stood up and went to the window, intent on opening it.

The storage room caught his attention. He remembered he had forgot to tell Hisoka the door was open.

Tsuzuki's eyes flicked to the hall empty hall, and then he decided it would be best to just close it himself. What if an animal got in? He didn't like the idea of leaving some poor tanuki to deal with a sleepy, grumpy Hisoka. Slipping outside through one of the doors, Tsuzuki realized several seconds too late that he had left his shoes at the front. Oh well.

As he got closer to the shed, he was overrun by an odd scent.

What was it, he wondered? Tsuzuki held a hand to his nose as he peered into the storage unit. Surprise found him as he noted that it too, was empty, although he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because he worried for Hisoka. Was he really okay living such a minimalist life style? Perhaps they should move in together!

A mixture of shock and excitement wiggled around inside him, and he shook his head. It was too soon for that kind of thinking! And.. he wasn't even sure if it would be allowed. Biting his lip once more, Tsuzuki grabbed the door to the room, going to close it. That was when he heard it.

A rattle, and a thump.

"Huh?" He couldn't help but say the word out loud.

What the heck was that? Mice? A poor tanuki about to regret being born after it interrupted Hisoka's sleep during the night? Not on Tsuzuki's watch! He was going to save the poor thing if it was the last thing he did. Tsuzuki shoved the door open to let more light in and looked around, his heart going out to the creature. Hisoka wouldn't be the type to make a tanuki hot pot, would he? Tsuzuki swallowed hard.

However, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the room. At least, not until his eyes landed on an upturned rug.

A rug with door hidden under it.

Tsuzuki's worry for potential tanuki's being used in hot pots to satiate his boyfriends anger flew out the window and was instead, replaced by a keen sense of curiosity. He hadn't heard anything about there being a trap door! Eagerly, Tsuzuki kicked the rest of the rug off the door and crouched down so that he could open the latch. Luckily, the lock had already been undone.

He instantly gagged as he lifted the door. The odd smell had instant turned into a foul stench. His eyes watered, and he was immediately worried once more. It was such a terrible smell, but he knew it from some where. Anxiety pooled in his gut, but now he had a new mission. There was no way he could let Hisoka live along side something so awful and not know. Hisoka didn't know, right? There was no way he would stand something like this. Something that smelled like...

Tsuzuki couldn't place it.

He had to find out, though, so he began the decent into the darkness. It only smelled worse and worse as he got in. At one point, he was sure he was close to vomiting. Luckily, the ladder wasn't that long, and he was able to feel his feet touch the ground. His bare toes met frigid cobble stone, and he yelped in surprise. Heart now racing, Tsuzuki was suddenly started again as the rattling came once more.

 _Rattle, rattle._

A hoarse groan followed.

That was it. Nope. Nope nope nope. Nope. NO GHOSTS FOR ASATO TSUZUKI, NOT TODAY! NOT EVER.

He grasped the ladder, intent on pulling himself right back up the ladder and out of the cellar. That was, until he heard shuffling with the rattling. It sounded as though something were chained up. But why would there be anything chained in Hisoka's basement? Drawing up all of his possibly existing courage, Tsuzuki turned to face the darkness once more. Surely, there had to be a light some place. He kept a hold of the ladder and reached out in front of him, relief swelling inside of him as he found a chord.

Although, what was to be seen when he pulled the chord, on the other hand, would immediately extinguish any thoughts of feelings Tsuzuki had.

How could he even possibly describe what was in front of him? What could have possibly prepared him for the sight that his eyes were set on? Tsuzuki took a step back, his legs weak.

 _Rattle, rattle._

Tsuzuki couldn't properly put into words, vocally or mentally, the sight of a silver haired man, bound in chains against the dirty stone wall.

How the ground around him, despite the numerous wounds, both open and closed, was impeccably clean, and that through the gunk on the mans flesh, he could see no legs or arms past the elbows despite the fact the man wore nothing.

 _Rattle, rattle._

Tsuzuki startled against as the man shifted, and a single silver eye locked with his own. It was then that every fiber of his being was filled with dread, down to the very last particle. How? How? And when? The silver eye, having been hollow at first, seemed to come to life the moment they made contact. He watched as Kazutaka Muraki began to struggle against the chains.

 _Rattle, rattle._

Muraki made a groaning noise. Tsuzuki wasn't exactly sure how to describe it as anything other than that. Through the blood rushing in his ears, Tsuzuki could barely make out the attempt at words that Muraki was trying to make. All he could really focus on was the mash up of scars on the mans body, Scars of various forms, and shapes. Professional and amateur scars, the most prominent being below his abdomen, between his hips.

Tsuzuki's eyes snapped upwards, and he did everything he could to hold in the bile in his throat. It was too much. This was all too much.

 _Rattle, rattle._

He fell back into the ladder, his shoulder hitting the sharp edge hard enough to bruise. The bang of the connection cut though the groaning and rattling, and Tsuzuki couldn't take the noises and stench any longer.

Between the groans, rattling, and his own gasping breath echoing in his ears, Tsuzuki tore himself from the darkness of the cellar and into the light of the door way to the storage room. His stomach clenched, and he was sure he was about to vomit, but nothing came out.

 _Rattle, rattle._

Tsuzuki jerked at the sound, and looked back down to the cellar. With the darkness of the room, the glow from the cellar was eerie. He stared at the glow, his both his mind and heart going a mile a minute. His hand clenched the door frame, sure to leave a splinter or two in the beds of his nails with the amount of pressure he was using. He thought of Hisoka. His beloved Hisoka, always calm, always (at least normally) rational. He was a good boy, no, man. Some how, he always had to remind himself that Hisoka wasn't a child, and hadn't been for quite some time.

His partner, his best friend, his lover, was hiding such a thing?

Did it hurt?

Somewhat wobbly, Tsuzuki pulled himself to his feet. Hisoka always had been the strongest person that Tsuzuki ever knew. Hisoka was his reason for loving, his reason for living. Hisoka had been the only one to stay with him. The only one who never, not even once, lost faith in Tsuzki.

And Tsuzuki would never lose faith in Hisoka.

Ever.

Tsuzuki steeled himself for the stench once more as he climbed back into the cellar. His watched Muraki for a few seconds, noting that as the man writhed around in his chains, the hope seemed to fade. A snarl formed on Muraki's chapped and torn lips, and Tsuzuki was regarded with cold indifference. Tsuzuki stared for several long, long minutes that were in reality, probably only a few seconds.

"You deserve this. You deserve this all."

Muraki didn't respond. How could he? The most he could really do was make noises from his throat.

It was then that Tsuzuki felt his horror drain away. How many people had suffered at the hands of Kazutaka Muraki? How many people would be spared a fate worse than death, specifically because Kazutaka Muraki was now here. Tsuzuki didn't dare get closer, but as he continued to watch Muraki, he couldn't help but come to the realization that Muraki now finally looked like the monster he truly was.

He turned his back on the captive man. As he did, he heard Muraki begin to act up, as though begging Tsuzuki to return, to save him. Tsuzuki was a fool, but he was not foolish enough to do something so stupid.

 _Rattle, rattle._

 _Rattle, rattle._

He began to climb from the cellar, pausing only to tug the chord so that the light would turn off, leaving Muraki engulfed in darkness once more.

 _Rattle, rattle._

Once out, he gently closed the lid and slid the latch in place, making sure to fix the lock tight. He then returned the rug to it's proper place and ambled out of the storage unit, his heart strangely heavy. As Tsuzuki closed the door to the storage unit, he realized he was closing the door to one of the darkest chapters of his life. The darkest presence to ever plague his life, aside from his own. He leaned against the door, a small smile crossing his lips as he stared up to the slowly setting sun.

There weren't tears dripping from his eyes. There weren't. It was just one, or two at most. The weight was lifting itself, and he found breathing to be easier than ever.

Revenge was always something they were taught to be better than. Revenge wont get you anything, it would only leave and empty hole in your heart and mind.

But Tsuzuki didn't feel that way. Not with this.

He knew that he would never forget the rattling of chains for as long as he lived, but his smile grew wider, and wider, for he knew that he was among the impossible number of people who had been avenged. Before he knew it he was rushing back into the cottage, excitement coursing through him like powerful rapids in a river. His joy was cut short, however, as he ran face to face with Hisoka, fresh from the bath. There was a towel around his neck, and he wore one of those lose pink shirts Tsuzuki liked to make fun of him for. He smelled of something refreshing, possibly floral. Green eyes monitored him with disdain.

"You're feet."

"Huh?"

Hisoka sighed.

"Tsuzuki.. were you running around outside barefoot? What the hell is wrong with you." Tsuzuki looked down in surprise, and wiggled his dirty toes. He looked back up, letting a sheepish grin replace the happy smile.

"Heh.. sorry. I thought I saw a tanuki outside." A towel was chucked into his face, and Tsuzuki stepped back with an 'oof'.

"Idiot! Go wash your damn feet!"

"Okay, okay, okay! 'M going!" But before he went, he leaned down and gave Hisoka the biggest, sloppiest kiss on the cheek. It was sure to enrage the other male, but Tsuzuki didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. No amount of wrath could replace the feelings of gratitude and joy hidden away inside his heart. Hisoka flailed and shoved him away, cursing loudly, but all Tsuzuki could do was laugh and rush into the wash room before Hisoka could attack him any further.

As he set his feet in the tub and scrubbed the dirt away, Tsuzuki pondered. Tsuzuki pondered about the end of their case in Kyoto, and how when he had woken up, he had been told Hisoka had woken up long before him.

Tsuzuki let himself wonder, for a moment, of Tatsumi and Watari had been in on it too. Had it been one plot, or was Hisoka the sole mastermind. The one to avenge not only them, but everyone else who had ever been a victim of Kazutaka Muraki. He dried his feet in a towel and stood, seeing a little rubber bath toy that Tsuzuki had given to Hisoka as a gag gift after one of their first cases. It was a little sun flower with a smiley face in the center. Tsuzuki remembered telling Hisoka that he should smile more, and Tsuzuki had nearly lost a tooth for it.

"Are you finished yet? You didn't take a whole damn bath in there, did you?"

"No! I'm coming." Tsuzuki yanked open the door and flipped off the light, making sure to grab his blazer fro the coat rack. Hisoka joined him on the way out, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Back to his regular grumpy self, it seemed. Oh well. Hisoka didn't have to be happy all the time. He looked cute when he smiled, yes, but Tsuzuki loved him no matter what expression he had on his face.

Throwing an arm around the shorter male, Tsuzuki beamed.

"So, where d'ya wanna go for that tempura you mentioned?"


End file.
